My Family, My Secret
by Rookieintraining
Summary: A while after the loss of Feliciano, the wounds made by loss have started to heal. Unfortunately, fate is cruel and sometimes things take away the ones that we love. Canada's holding onto a secret that is tearing him apart, but it's time for someone to go... Who will it be and what will they do? A second part to 'My Family, Hetalia'.


"Matthew, it's time" a warm nostalgic voice whispered to an unsuspecting Canadian who gave a single shaky gasp before looking deeply into his informants eyes.

The bispectacled younger man gave a startled sob before engluphing the other in a hug wrapping his large arms fully around the other figure who buried their face in his shoulder.

"I don't want any of the other nations to know until I'm about to leave" the voice quietly spoke their voice muffled by the fabric of the blond's red hoodie.

"When?" The other cried back not being able to control the sadness and grief welling up inside him.

"Tomorrow at the meeting, come on don't cry, there has been darker and more important days for the world than little old me going" the other chuckled softly before running their hands through the taller man's hair making him look them in the eyes.

"Is this goodbye?" Matthew muttered being forced to capture the eye of the other.

"No, there is no such thing as a true goodbye, I will definetly see you again" they replied before placing their foreheads together.

"You have done so much for me, I can't tell you want that means to me" they continued hoping that it was enough of a thank you for the blond.

"You never had to thank me, never ever" the Canadian shot back hugging the others body tightly again.

The two left one another dreading the next day.

Once the other left Matthew felt his body slide down the door.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you" he shrieked bitterly to himself. The blond put his head into his lap and wrapped his arms around himself. "I promised that I would save you" he cried aloud, wishing with all his heart that 'tomorrow' would never come.

"Francis stop harrasing him" Germany yelled trying to convince the well-know super flirt to leave a defenceless Romano alone.

Ever since little Italy had died, they had been unbelievably close to one another.

"But he's just so cute and his little curl is demanding attention mon ami" France winked at the other slicked-haired blond man with a small round of 'honning'.

"Don't worry, I'm the hero and I will get him if he come's near you" America announced glaring at the flirty blond with all his might.

"Is everyone here yet?" Germany asked with a growl feeling incredibly angry about the crazy bunch that he had to coordinate.

"Nope, we're still waiting on England, Spain, China, Japan and Canada" Alfred grinned as he declared all the names like a superhero.

A round of 'who' went around the room as he said the last name.

"Oh here some of them are now, hey bro!" America pulled his brother into a storng hug squashing the coy blond.

"Not today Al, please" the Canadian muttered softly his voice barly there. His brothers face dropped in sadness, he hated to see the blond look so upset. He noticed that the other's eyes were red with tears and he looked knowingly at the other.

"Oi, what's wrong with you" the stubborn Italian asked, as kindly as he could muster.

"Tough night" Mattie replied sorrowfully his face not giving anything away as the missing nations filled the room finding their seets as the did so. Only the sharpest of eyes would have seen the broken eye contact between Canada and the other nation.

The one who would go.

"Now that everyone's here we have four buisness matters to attend too, one from America, one from Russia, one from France and the last is from England" Germany grumbled before looking towards the Russian for his news.

"Ja, I want to become one with China" he happily announced looking towards the older male who sighed angrily.

"I've already told you that my answer is no, is that all the news that you had for us?" China sounded exsasperated once he finished speaking, the others could only conclude that this was Russia's new obsession.

They sweatdropped when the happy but still scary Russian replied with a jolly 'ja'.

"Well that was completely pointless, anyway I have some real news" America butted in as soon as the other had finished.

He jumped to his feet before looking at everyone around him.

"I have a new superhero movie coming out" Alfred shouted loudly.

Matthew shook his head smiling slightly at his brothers news, it would be something equally pointless from his brother wouldn't it.

"Yeah, which means I get lots of money again, therefore we will all have to get together to play 'catch the nation' with my body guards at the Whitehouse again" he giggled as he remembered there last game.

Arthur had told him off and continuously apoligised to the guards and Francis just flirted with them.

Ludwig was teaching them how to catch us properly and new techniques... Feliciano, he tried to get them to make him pasta while Lovino shouted at him for not making his own.

It had been a while since their last game...

Matthew watched his brother get washed away by his tidal wave of memories before nodding towards Francis to just start his announcement.

"Well, my friend's this is a dark day" this was news that actually caught the American's attention as he sat down in his chair to listen to him.

"I have decided to stop flirting so much and focus on one lover" he grinned as he looked around the room at the confused bunch of nations.

"France, you've done nothing but try to feel Romano up all day" Germany shook his head in anger.

"No, mon ami I will be a one at a time sort of man from here on out I swear" the other declared confidently.

"Hey, Francis I know two hot blonde's that are into threesomes want to meet them?" A Spanish voice rang out in the room.

"Oui, oui I do, I do" the French man's eyes flashed with amusement before he sat down.

"I rebuke my statement, that is unless Artie is willing to give in to my loving charms and handsome face of course, the offer is always open mon sweet England" Francis yelled before looking to Antonio for the details.

The Spanish man burst out laughing alond with a certain Prussian who had dared him to shout it out.

"Shush, one day I will make Artie fall for me, you're so mean Toni, but thank's for saving me from myself" the blond French man muttered making the Canadians face fall.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Francis continued his question this time directed at the blond.

Matthew refused to look up, his tears were already falling.

At this point a chair squeeked as someone they would not expect stood up and walked towards the teary blond.

"I told you, don't cry" the voice told him. Mattie nodded his head his eyes finally meeting the others.

At this point the seated blond noticed everyone was stood around him worriedly. Arthur breathed in loudly before turning to his former nation America who was stood with France.

"You idiots" he muttered aloud to them "that's not news".

England pulled both of them into a tight hug feeling the burning eyes around him.

"Mon ami, have you finally fallen for me?" Francis asked incredulously.

"No, you bloody moron" England replied, the tone much softer than he wanted it to be.

They stood back from one another America now looked worried.

"I'm afraid my news is a little more fragile than most" England delicatly whispered.

His emerald eyes searched the room, before he held up his hand to show his fading fingers to the others.

"Your fingers are disappering" America struggled to speak the words as he looked towards his hero.

This was his hero. His hero was disappearing.

"No, no you can't no" America declared looking at the man in front of him.

"Mon ami" Francis looked horrified tears already falling he knew he couldn't stop them.

"NO!" A voice from the other side of the room yelled.

A small Japanese man ran over, his tears were already falling as he ran into England's arms.

"Please don't go" he whimpered shyly. The blond smiled warmly.

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice Kiku, I'm very sorry" England muttered back not wanting to see the usually stoic man upset. Kiku let go of his waist only to be pulled into Greece's arms and held tightly.

"It's okay, I'm sorry" England cried out feeling tears spring into his eyes.

"Matthew, you have tried so hard to save me" the blond continued as gasps filled the room.

The tearful Canadian nodded his head looking towards his friend.

"I need your help again, one last time and I'm sorry to burdan you with this" England announced with a sob.

"Anything" Matthew replied trying his hardest to be strong. The others watched in sorrow as the two spoke.

"Take care of my home, can you be England now?" He asked with no hint of doubt or resentment in his voice.

"M-m-me?" Canada asked shocked to the core with his request.

"I couldn't think of anyone more qualified then you" the Brit said watching his arm dissolve into nothingness.

"Y-y-yes I would be honoured" Matthew smiled brokenly, he found his last smile in the confident look on England's face.

"Al, you are a hero, remember that" Arthur said rather confidently looking at the blue eyed American.

"I'm sorry that I won't get to see your movie but I hope that that hero is as brave and as amazing as you are, no matter what has happened, your my hero" England nodded at the disbelieving man.

"And you are mine" Alfred sobbed into his hands before grabbing hold of his brother and refusing to look at the fading man again.

He couldn't watch him go, not England.

Not Arthur.

"Take care of him Hercules, Kiku is one of the most special people in the whole god-damn universe and I will not sleep easy knowing that he's not in the arms of someone willing to risk the whole world for him" England spoke clearly.

"Screw the world, I'd risk everything" the Greek responded feeling his heart break as he looked into the knowing eyes of England.

"I know you will" the Brit responded.

"You two buffoons, Toni, Gilbert never stop laughing or being yourselves and you better take care of Lovino with all your might, that goes to you too Ludwig" England announced turning his head to smile at the Italian.

"Tell my brother I miss him" Lovi countered sorrowfully. England nodded.

"Hey Frog face" England spoke aloud not facing the French man.

"What is it, black sheep?" Francis sobbed incoherently.

The Brit finally turned to him, he could no longer move since half of his body had slowly faded into the still air around him.

"I wanted you to" England began before pausing slightly "no I need you to know" he continued.

"I have and will always love you" he cried with a love struck smile.

"You and Al and Mattie and Kiku, Greece, Leon, Ludwig and Feliciano and Lovino are my family, you always was and I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you that" England gave one last sparkling smile.

"And I've always loved you" Francis replied kissing the others lips softly before they disappeared upon his.

"Arthur..." The blond whispered with a final breath.

A sudden sharp pain erupted in his stomach forcing the nations to their knees.

Cried of greif tore across the meeting room. With that another nation slept for an eternity.

Matthew lifted his eyes up to see a smiling emerald eyed Brit with a giggling Italian.

"Look after them for me" he muttered before being dragged away by the excited brunet.

"I will" he replied before joining the others to mourn.

Based on the quote from the song 'Everything's an Illusion by Mayday Parade'.

Sleep well, my friend  
There will be another moment we'll meet again  
Just let it go  
Sleep well, goodnight  
You're something to remember  
I wish that you were here by my side


End file.
